DS2- Its my life
by Lady Ishida
Summary: Its about Takeru. Agest....very sad....(((sniffle))) enjoy!!!


Don't read **D**   
**S2-its my life**

By Lady Ishida

DS lineup:

DONE! DS1- BROKEN DREAMS- MATT DEALS WITH abuse

Done DS2-ITS MY LIFE- your reading it!

done- DS3- BITTERSWEET-THE TRIANGLE UNFOLDS

done- DS4 get aWAY- what happened to Davis and TK

811 DS5- MAMA- soras baby!!!!

8/20 DS6- REUNION- THE TRIANGLE ENDS

~*~NOTE~*~ This story is rated R to be on the safe side. It has a little IT, drugs, violence, and blood…dedicated to Razel…romeo :) READ DS1:BROKEN DREAMS BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR IT WOULD MAKE SENSE!!!

~~~TK's POV~~~

Its my life

I care.

Its my life

So there

Leave me

Let me be

Im okay

Cant you see?

I don't care

What you do

I want you to know

Im through.

Leave me

Alone

I don't need you

Its

My

Life…

"TK? Are you okay? Hows it going? Its Matt and Jun. Call us PRONTO! Look, you have to run. Dad's on the loose. He tried to kill me and Jun. We've gotta escape to Mom's house somehow. I dunno where she lived. CALL ME BaCK! PLEEZE! I love you!"

"What was that about?" My best friend Davis asked me. How could I tell him the truth? How could I cover up for Dad? That's just it. I cant. When mom left us, dad was all we had. If Dad go in jail or something, we'd be sent to a foster home. "Oh, Matt was just playing around!" I smiled. "He does that."

Davis looked at me with tears in his eyes. "So, Matt doesn't know where my sissy is?" I shook my head. "Im sorry, man."

'_Asshole! You're lying to your best friend. I cant believe you!' _It hought as I walked outside. I needed a payphone. I needed to call matt. Pronto…

~~~Matt's POV~~~

"Jun, Im fine. You'd better go home, I bet the cops are looking for you!" I said to my friend, Jun. She eyed me and said quietly. "Call me if there is anything wrong."

I shivered. "Oh, aren't you cold?" Jun asked. I nodded. "Here." She said, taking off her long sleeved shirt. "Um…uh thanks." I muttered, and I couldn't help but to stare at Jun in her bra. She winked and walked away, leaving me alone in an old womens backyard. I knew her. She was my brother's friend's great-aunt. She was blind. And deaf. So it made perfect sense to camp out in her backyard until we found our mother.

Then, I heard my cell phone ring. I eagerly picked it up. "Matt?" It was TK. "Tell me what's going on. I am at a pay phone."

I sighed. "Okay, Tk, Daddy tried to kill me. We are gonna find Manna. Our only clue is that she lives in Obidiba. Im staying at Mrs. Razela's house…er…in her backyard. That's our home until we can find mom."

I hear TK respond in a tiny voice, "Ok, Yamato. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Bye"

~~~Kari's POV~~~

I am so worried about TK! Where is he? He was supposed to be here at 5:00! Its 5:10!And, trust me, TK is never late.

TK finally did show up around 5:15. He was crying. "Kari, I hafta go away for a while." He sobbed hugging me. "Im gonna try to find my mama. She left us when she and dad…fought." I couldn't believe my ears. "Oh, TK!" I cried, hugging him. That's when I noticed the blood. "TK!" I cried, running to get a Band-Aid. But not even six Band-Aids would cover the cut on Tk's upper arm. When returned, the bleeding had stopped. "Oh, TK. What did you DO!?" I asked. He shrugged and I was sorry I had asked. "I dunno. I guess I must've bumped into something!" TK muttered. "Well, I gotta go." He said and kissed me on the cheek. Now, Im only 11 and I have never been kissed…untill now. "Bye, TK!" I cried, watching him walk away. And I couldn't help but to cry. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why did you go for Davis? Is that why he left?"

~~~ Davis' POV ~~~

They found Jun. She was at a rock concert, without a shirt. She got grounded. Ha. Im laughing now, but im crying.

I miss TK. He told me that he was gonna find his mother. And he told me that he was a cutter. And when I didn't believe him, he took Jun's razor…and …cut himself. Oh, TK! I can't live without you? Why did you leave me?

~~ TK's POV ~~

I am so stupid. I forgot to wipe off the cut. Now Kari must think im psycho. But I think I am. I hafta stop cutting myself. But I can't. It's like an addiction. I cant stop. I want to but I just cant.

I met Matt at our hiding place. He had made a tent and was wearing Jun's shirt. Weird. He handed me his cell phone. "Im gonna go eat." He said. "I'll call you from a pay phone." And then he was gone.

I stared at his backpack. There was a poem sticking out. I carefully took it out and read it:

~6/7~

Dear Diary,

I doubt we'll ever find Mama. I wish I could go back to the digital world again…

_Im dreaming_

_With my eyes wide open._

_Im in heaven_

_Up above._

_Im dreaming of you_

_How we are so in love…_

_Then you go off far away_

_To a world where I cant stay._

_Till im dreaming in digital._

_Im dreaming_

_With my body still moving_

_Im in digital_

_Far away_

_You're here with me_

_And I wanna stay…_

_Then you go off far away_

_To a world where I cant stay_

_Till im dreaming in digital._

~Yamato Ishida~

That scared me. I needed my razor. Or scissors. Ever a knife would work. I started shivering. Then a maricle happened. I found Matt's shaving kit.

I quickly pulled out his rsharp, red, razor and eyed it carefully. "That'll do" I told myself and skinned the razor along my arm. I felt the blood rise from my skin. Ahhh. Relaxation. I dug the edge into my skin and I saw the blood. A thick red, welt. I closed my eyes in relaxation…

~~ Matt's POV ~~   
  


I found some steak. I ran back to our hide out. And I found TK. Bleeding, pale. Blacked out on the floor. In his hand was my razor.

I quickly picked him up and carried him across the street, where a kind young man named Razel gave me a ride to the nurse.

***

"Ok, now tell me why you're here." The nurse said sternly. So I told her. About Mama, about Daddy, about TK. She was crying.

"My baby." She whispered and hugged me. "Mama?" I cried. "MAMA!!!!!" TK looked up from his bed. "MOMMY!" he screamed and ran, carrying his IV with him. He jumped into her arms. We all hugged. And I secretly wished we'd never ever let go.

~~~Conclusion~~~

A month later, The Ishida Family rejoined, Mr. Ishida was seeking therapy and claimed to be drunk at the time. The family moved to an apartment near the other digidestined. After the family got together, TK stopped hurting himself, and finally, the digiport reopened…

_I was dreaming,_

_With my eyes wide open…_

~~~~~~

Did you like that? PLEASE NO FLAMES. I know how to hunt you all down. And I can hack ! LOL! HAHAHA!

DS3 is out…its called "Bittersweet." Read it.

DS4 should be out in a few days. Thanks.

~~kristy~~   
  
  
  



End file.
